


speaking the truth

by Hotgitay



Category: The Village (TV 2019)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy, Friendship, Gen, Love, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 06:14:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20616323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Sofia and Gabe Drabble





	speaking the truth

“You’re the best”Sofia wrapped her arms around him

“Ah stop now I’m blushing”Gabe said to his girlfriend 

“I don’t think I could have ever chosen a better person to be dating”Sofia mentioned 

“I might die if you keep talking like that to me”Gabe jokes 

“Deflect all you want but I’m speaking the truth”Sofia says to him 

“I really do love you Sofia”Gabe held her hand tightly 

Sofia squeezes his hand in hers “I know you do and I love you too”


End file.
